Dead Now
by DestinyHigginsx3
Summary: After being changed into a vampire, Bella finds she can no longer trust Edward and leaves for fifty years...soon to come back to a still teeaged werewolf, Jacob. Summary isn't good, STORY IS THE BEST PROMISE!


_I ran as fast as my body would take me towards the break in the trees, I knew he was behind me....somewhere. The moon's light cast a sickly pale color over the vast fields, it marked it's time as twilight...the time that the vampires ran free._

_The only thoughts I could process were the ones that terrified me the most, "I am a vampire." Every demon's dream was now my nightmare, I have no soul._

_I felt a limb to my left and decided to grab hold and climb. No sooner than when I grabbed, I was at the top of the tree....damn I hate this power. I want to suffer for what I've done.....I WANT TO DIE!_

_I could sense him down below me, but I wasn't frightened.....I was terrified. I'm a new born you see, the most powerful new born of this world. Down below me stood my enemy, Edward Cullen. Reader of the minds and blood sucker of the animals. He believed that human lives shouldn't be taken by us, I believed differently. My species must survive and if that meant killing a human, then that's what was going to be done. Except.....I just killed my father, Charlie Swan._

_"I know you're up there, just come down.....it's okay Bella.", he said it in an almost calm way. I knew he wasn't calm though._

_I knew better than to believe this liar, he let them get me. He let ME get HIM! He needs to pay for this. I was done loving a killer....but I'm the killer now._

_All kinds of different thoughts were going through my mind, but there was only one other person I was scaird for now...Jacob. What would he think? Would he still be my friend? Would he try to kill me? Or would he act as if I was dead? He was my best friend, he imprinted on me, HE LOVED ME! He has got to know I'm gone now, he's probably looking for my dead body right now.....but there isn't one....there's only this parasite I've become._

_I could sense him climbing up the tree now, all I could do was stare blankly at the moon......I am death now._

_He got to where I was sitting and sat beside me...not looking away from my face._

_"You know Isabella...you didn't mean it. It was an accident, I told you this wasn't easy."_

_I felt as if I would just lose my calmness and kill him right there, but instead I just snaped out at him._

_"YOU TOLD ME ALOT OF LIES EDWARD! YOU ARE A LIAR! YOU MEAN NOTHING TO ME! I WAS JUST YOUR TOY! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! YOU LET ME KILL HIM! YOU LET THEM KILL ME! YOU NEVER LOVED ME! YOU'RE JUST A PARASITE AND NOW SO AM I!"_

_And with that I left, never to come back to see that pain in his face....I would always love him._

_~End of Flashback~_

That memory still haunts my mind, even after fifty years. I'm still that eighteen year old girl, scaird of life....and so lifeless. I haven't seen Edward Cullen since I practically broke his heart. I haven't seen Jacob Black since my eighteenth birthday......

I was now driving from Pittsburgh Airport to La Push in Washington, soon to reach my destination with my fast driving skills. I was going to see my best friend's grave....so I could finally leave him behind. I knew the Cullens would be long gone now, I needed to move on from all of this. I needed to start my life again, so I decided to start my senior year of highschool in Forks, maybe even finish it.

After I left Forks I moved to Italy with my vampire creator/father Marcus, he was my hero even if he was my killer. I was the daughter he always wanted. He provided me with the money that I needed and whatever else was on my mind that I wanted. I was lucky I had him.

I pulled into the parking lot of La Push Beach, and it still looked the same. The vast waters, the great forests...everything was there except my smiling goofy friend, Jacob.

I got out of the car and walked towards our spot but something was there in it's place.

I walked up closer and soon I was face to face with a memorial, my memorial. The picture of Jacob and I sitting in this spot together laughing was on the front, I missed those days so much. A letter to me was carved underneath.

_"To Bella, my dear best friend. I loved you so much Bella, you're always on my mind and you'll always be in my heart...you were the beat to my heart. When I found out that you were gone, that beat was gone also....I loved you Bella. You were always there, every weekend we were sewed at the hip. I cry these beaten tears for you, I'm so lifeless now. No one will ever take your place, I love you Motorcycle Girl. - Jacob Black"_

My being felt haunted as I looked at those letters set in stone, my poor poor Jacob. My best friend was hurt because of me being selfish....if I could only tell him I was sorry. He's probably gone now...._I'm so sorry Jake._

I turned to look at the water, but I heard someone walking towards me.

"I thought I smelled leech.", it was the voice of a pissed off werewolf.....Jacob Black.


End file.
